


Qui pour voler au ciel eut assez de courage

by Kalincka



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: BECAUSE THEY ARE, Bickering But Loving, Dad!Barnabas, Dad!Herodotos, Family Bonding, Fighting on the sea, Gen, I would throw myself in a volcano for them to be happy, Platonic Relationships, Set after Delphi, Team as Family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: « Bienvenue à bord de l'Adrestia, Hérodote ! Tu vas voyager avec nous ?— Seulement pour un moment. J'ai des choses à régler à Athènes. »Hérodote monte à bord, et il est loin de se douter qu'il intègre plus qu'un équipage.





	Qui pour voler au ciel eut assez de courage

**Author's Note:**

> Le titre est tiré du poème de Desportes, Icare est chu ici, le jeune audacieux.  
> OS inspiré par le petit dialogue adorable auquel on a droit au moment où on quitte Delphes !

_« Mais ne t'en fais pas ! Ce Culte de Kosmos a désormais trois nouveaux ennemis. Et l'une d'entre eux se bat comme Athéna et appelle la foudre tel Zeus ! Nous abattrons la colère des Dieux sur eux !_  
_— Il est toujours aussi optimiste ?_  
_— Toujours. C'est pour ça que je l'aime bien. »_

* * *

L’aigle qui tournoyait en cercles au-dessus de l’Adrestia ne donnait pas l’impression d’un prédateur. Le rapace volait paresseusement dans le sillage du navire, ses grandes ailes largement déployées, et le vent le faisait parfois dériver sur le côté comme un grand cerf-volant accroché à la poupe. Il se laissait porter par le souffle de la mer, au gré des courants, et s’amusait parfois à effleurer de ses plumes la tête des marins lorsqu’il redescendait en pic vers le pont. De temps à autre, un cri strident émanait d’en haut, et Kassandra relevait alors la tête pour acquiescer en silence. C’était un langage que seul son oiseau pouvait comprendre.

Ikaros intriguait énormément les hommes. Cet aigle qui suivait sans cesse sa misthios n’avait rien de commun. Il se posait avec délicatesse sur son bras, et pourtant ses serres auraient pu fondre sur n’importe quel animal pour l’abattre aussi sec ; il mangeait dans sa main, alors que son bec acéré pouvait crever les yeux de soldats trop agressifs. Tout, jusqu’à son nom, laissait présager un animal légendaire, un envoyé des Dieux pour protéger l’une de leurs filles.

Lorsqu’il volait trop près du soleil, Barnabas devenait nerveux.

— Ton oiseau va tomber, s’écriait-il en montrant du doigt le petit point élevé dans le ciel.

— Ikaros n’est pas un phénix, il ne s’enflamme pas si facilement, répondait Kassandra avec un petit sourire.

Elle fixait ensuite l’aigle en croisant les bras, sans relâcher son attention sur son environnement, accompagnée par les chants des rameurs et le bruit de la houle. Pour une novice, elle était d’une minutie exemplaire quand elle était en mer ; et les conseils de son navigateur, même s’ils avaient beau être empreints d’une superstition qui faisait sourire, ne tombaient jamais dans l’oreille d’un sourd. Depuis qu’ils avaient quitté les terres d’Apollon, Kassandra ne tanguait plus sur le pont.

Ikaros, comme s’il savait qu’on parlait de lui, répondait par un cri joyeux avant de redescendre en flèche, se laissant porter par les vents. Barnabas ne le lâchait jamais de l’œil, légèrement inquiet quant au sort qui pouvait attendre un tel nom, mais c’était surtout l’admiration qui s’étalait sur son visage buriné par le soleil. Après tout, on ne rencontrait pas deux élus des Dieux tous les jours.

Hérodote, pendant toute la durée du voyage vers l’Attique, s’était retrouvé spectateur de la dynamique entre la commandante, le capitaine et l’aigle.

Au milieu des chants et des claquements de rames, du bruit de la mer et des ordres de Kassandra, il savait qu’il détonait facilement. Bien plus vieux que le reste de l’équipage, passager temporaire – ou pas, il n’en était pas sûr lui-même – et surtout homme de terre avant d’être fait pour la mer, il restait près du gouvernail, en retrait ; cette position était sécuritaire pour lui mais aussi pour les autres. En effet, voyager sur les vagues n’était pas sans danger, et ils avaient déjà essuyé plusieurs attaques de pirates sur la route – immédiatement, il était plus simple de s’abriter près de la poupe tandis que la commandante s’élançait sur le pont ennemi pour décimer ses opposants. Même dans ces moments intenses, Hérodote restait admiratif de sa force, observant la porteuse de la lance de Léonidas frapper ses adversaires avec la force légendaire qui venait de son arme. C’était comme si Kassandra devinait le coup de l’autre à l’avance. La lance reflétait le soleil et aveuglait : elle brillait comme si elle sortait des forges de l’Olympe.

Ikaros glatissait pendant les batailles. Il harcelait les pirates, crevait leurs yeux, ouvrait des crânes comme s’il s’agissait de coquilles de noix, et ses serres aiguisées déchiraient cordages et fendaient voiles. Il fondait sur les hommes trop près du bord pour les faire tomber à la mer. Barnabas, souvent resté sur le pont de son bateau, se battait avec une énergie remarquable : il repoussait les assauts dans des cris d’honneur aux Dieux, menait l’équipage restant avec une précision dévastatrice. Dans de tels instants, il était difficile de garder un œil sur tout à la fois.

Hérodote était le seul à voir qu’Ikaros protégeait toujours le vieux marin lorsqu’un archer ennemi visait sa tête.

Un jour, alors que le ciel était dégagé tout autant que la mer, il rejoignit Kassandra à son poste de commande, surélevé au niveau de la poupe et encadré d’une petite balustrade en bois. Les voiles étaient sorties et les rameurs s’étaient assis sur le bord du pont. Barnabas fixait Ikaros sans un mot.

— Quand est-ce qu’il t’a rejoint ? demanda l’historien d’un ton curieux.

Kassandra, surprise de voir le silence brisé, tourna la tête et suivit son regard. En apercevant son compagnon ailé, elle haussa les épaules :

— J’étais petite.

— Avant ou après le mont Taygetos ?

L’insistance douce d’Hérodote la fit réfléchir un instant, loin de la mettre en colère. Son visage, concentré sur la vision de l’aigle volant haut dans le ciel, semblait se remémorer une rencontre intemporelle. Ikaros, près des nuages, vira sur la droite.

Enfin, elle répondit d’une voix lointaine :

— Je l’ai trouvé en bas de la montagne. Ce n’était qu’un oisillon.

— Je vois.

Alors que la conversation aurait pu continuer sur la même piste, Barnabas tourna la tête pour intervenir sur le ton de l’évidence :

— Ce sont les Dieux qui te l’ont envoyé, Kassandra. Tous les héros bénéficient d’un messager !

— Je doute que les Dieux s’amusent à faire tomber des oiseaux pour en faire leurs messagers, répondit Hérodote d’une voix peu convaincue.

— L’aigle est le symbole de Zeus ! s’enthousiasma le capitaine en battant des mains. Et qu’on m’arrache la langue si tu n’es pas de sang divin !

La répartie de Barnabas fit sourire Kassandra, qui baissa la tête en posant les mains sur les hanches. Hérodote roula des yeux, relevant un coin de sa bouche pour montrer à quel point il prenait ces paroles au sérieux.

— Il est tombé du nid comme toi. Vous ne vous êtes pas trouvés sans raison ! ajouta le vieux marin en hochant la tête.

Un silence étrange tomba sur le poste de commande. Kassandra, impressionnée et convaincue par des paroles auxquelles elle ne s’attendait pas, acquiesça sans un mot en lui coulant un regard amusé. Hérodote, de son côté, contempla l’homme à sa droite avec surprise, frappé par cette comparaison plutôt sage, quasiment prophétique.

En retour, il eut droit à un sourire lumineux. Ikaros, dans son vol paresseux, conclut par un cri approbateur.

* * *

Généralement, les attaques pirates se terminaient en quelques minutes foudroyantes, laissant l’Adrestia victorieuse d’un nouveau combat naval. Avec un équipage chevronné et une commandante aussi redoutable, il était rare que les affrontements tiennent sur la longueur.

Aujourd’hui, ce n’était pas le cas.

Dès le départ, naviguer dans les eaux de Keos n’avait pas été une bonne idée ; mais Kassandra avait persisté malgré les avertissements de Barnabas, décidée à faire escale sur l’île avant de mouiller l’ancre au port du Pirée. Se retrouver entre trois trirèmes pirates n’était pas un bon présage, d’autant plus lorsqu’un autre misthios – un Adepte, bien sûr – se trouvait à bord. Pour couronner le tout, la mise à prix qu’il poursuivait reposait sur la tête de Kassandra, cette dernière s’étant visiblement bien illustrée en Phokis. Le combat n’avait pas tardé à être engagé, et leur commandante avait posé le pied sur l’un des ponts ennemis sans hésiter.

Hérodote songeait avec une certaine ironie qu’il aurait été dommage de mourir alors qu’ils étaient si près d’Athènes.

Toujours cramponné à la poupe, il chercha un repère parmi la marée humaine. L’exomide bleue de Barnabas était introuvable, mais on aurait pu entendre ses vociférations jusqu’aux colonnes d’Hercule. Tous les marins obéissaient aux ordres de leur capitaine invisible, fondu dans leur masse : il aperçut Gelon, l’ancienne capitaine de la Dent de Requin, qui s’était élancée sur le pont adverse avec la rage au corps en faisant tournoyer ses couteaux, et Reza, le timonier, qui avait grimpé sur le mât avec l’agilité d’un singe pour mieux tirer ses flèches ; mais ce n’étaient que des points colorés parmi beaucoup d’autres, au milieu d’une mêlée trop conséquente pour qu’on puisse les suivre longtemps des yeux. Seule la lance de Kassandra restait reconnaissable en étincelant sur le pont de la deuxième trirème. Par réflexe, Hérodote leva les yeux pour chercher Ikaros, mais l’oiseau avait lui aussi disparu. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment.

Ce qui se confirma lorsqu’un pirate atterrit sous son nez.

Il eut à peine le temps de reculer pour voir une lame s’abattre sur le parapet du poste de commande. Le craquement du bois passa inaperçu au milieu des entrechocs de la bataille, tout comme le grognement frustré de son attaquant se perdit parmi les cris des marins. Pendant qu’il cherchait à déloger son épée courte, Hérodote s’empara du grand bâton de combat posé près de la poupe – une délicate attention de la part de Kassandra à laquelle il n’aurait jamais cru avoir besoin. Son âge ne lui permettait pas de se battre aussi longtemps et vigoureusement que la plupart des membres de l’équipage, mais il était certainement agréable de pouvoir défendre sa vie jusqu’au bout.

Le pirate, ayant réussi à reprendre son arme en main, se jeta sur lui sans hésiter. Hérodote para le coup et le choc fit grincer ses épaules. Une grimace étira ses lèvres alors que l’autre relançait l’offensive en chargeant de nouveau, l’obligeant à renouveler sa parade épuisante. L’ennemi ne se donnait même pas la peine de lui faucher les jambes, de viser la tête ou de varier ses attaques : il savait qu’à force d’assauts répétés, la faible résistance qu’on lui opposait finirait par s’étouffer. L’historien, de plus en plus désespéré, jeta un coup d’œil à la grande bande de terre, visible même malgré la distance – et dire qu’il aurait pu y poser un pied si sa vie ne se finissait pas maintenant. Il n’avait même pas pu prévenir Athènes de la présence du Culte…

— Dis bonjour au Passeur ! lança le pirate en assénant un nouveau coup.

Il s’apprêtait à répondre avec le peu de forces qu’il lui restait – terminer sur un reproche cinglant, c’était le terreau fertile pour les légendes – mais on ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

— Tu le salueras de notre part, _maláka !_

Au moment où l’homme voyait la pointe d’une épée sortir de sa poitrine, une expression stupéfiée remplaça celle de médisance qui avait envahi son visage ; ce fut celle qui se figea pour l’éternité sur son cadavre mollement retombé sur le pont. Hébété, Hérodote leva les yeux sur Barnabas, très fier de son sauvetage, qui avait le don de ne pas perdre ce sourire gigantesque même en pleine bataille.

Le capitaine contempla sa lame ensanglantée, puis le bâton encore fébrile dans les mains de l’historien, avant d’éclater d’un rire gras :

— C’est à se demander comment tu survivais à tous tes grands voyages !

— On ne se risquait pas sur des mers pareilles sans préparation ! répondit-il en guise de justification.

Barnabas redoubla d’hilarité, enjambant le cadavre du pirate pour lui taper amicalement sur l’épaule. Hérodote grimaça.

— Oh, mais je suis plus le commandant maintenant. Il faudra se plaindre à notre puissante Kassandra !

À la mention de leur misthios, les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers la deuxième trirème, là où on l’avait aperçue précédemment. Désormais, le bateau était sur le point de couler. Kassandra et le mercenaire capitaine s’affrontaient en duel sans se soucier du craquement de la coque, et la lance de Léonidas frappait contre la hache lourde de son opposant dans un bruit fracassant qui faisait des étincelles. Aucun marin n’osait rejoindre le bateau. Tous se battaient avec quelqu’un de leur niveau – même Tekton, le charpentier, réussissait à abattre certains pirates d’un coup de marteau bien placé. Fasciné par l’aisance avec laquelle Kassandra contrait les coups, Hérodote se trouva néanmoins inquiet quant à l’issue du combat – il ne fut pas le seul, à en juger par l’expression un peu plus sérieuse qui venait gommer le sourire de Barnabas.

Leur commandante venait de se relever après un roulé-boulé lui ayant servi d’esquive, et qui avait laissé le tranchant de la hache enfoncé dans le pont. Trop préoccupé par l’effort nécessaire à son extraction, l’Adepte eut du mal à riposter lorsque la lance fondit sur sa tête ; ce ne fut que par une contraction colossale du bras qu’il réussit à brandir son arme en guise de bouclier. Le choc fut violent, mais Kassandra avait l’avantage de la surprise. Elle s’empressa d’attaquer le flanc droit de son ennemi, trop lourd pour éviter ses assauts dynamiques, et réussit à lui tailler la cuisse. Immédiatement, le capitaine posa un genou au sol, terrassé par la blessure qui lui cisaillait une artère d’où coulait une quantité de sang impressionnante. Désormais à moitié vaincu – lorsqu’on touchait terre, on se relevait rarement – il réussit pourtant à armer son poing, et dans un grognement de douleur, il balança sa hache vers leur misthios.

Kassandra ne s’attendait pas à voir son opposant sacrifier son arme aussi facilement. Prise de court, elle vit le demi-disque d’acier foncer sur elle à une vitesse trop grande pour permettre à un humain de l’éviter.

Hérodote, qui assista à la scène depuis le bastingage, les ongles désormais enfoncés dans le manche de son bâton – si ridicule comparé à cette lance prodigieuse ! – sentit son pauvre cœur manquer un battement. Pendant une seconde, une fraction de temps risible, une goutte de clepsydre à peine, il crut que l’heure avait sonné pour cette enfant de nulle part ; Barnabas, qui pourtant se trouvait dans son dos, retint si brutalement sa respiration que le son de son angoisse déchirante lui perça les oreilles. Ikaros glatit.

Et puis Kassandra, avec une rapidité surnaturelle, brandit sa lance à l’horizontale de ses deux mains et la hache s’y fracassa avec les forces restantes de son propriétaire. Le plat de sa paume posé sur la pointe triangulaire de son arme saigna lorsque le tranchant, rayonnant d’une énergie étrange, s’y enfonça sous l’impact, mais c’était une blessure minime quand on considérait la puissance de l’assaut. La hache finit par retomber lourdement sur le pont, freinée net dans son élan, tandis qu’elle se redressait en haletant sous son effort titanesque. Stupéfié, le mercenaire à terre comprit que c’était la fin. Sans aucune hésitation, Kassandra lui transperça la gorge, nimbée de toute la gloire d’un duel gagné avec excellence.

Hérodote n’était pas du genre à tomber dans la même veine de comparaisons divines que Barnabas, mais en voyant la misthios retirer dignement sa lance légendaire du corps de son rival, il voulait bien croire que l’Olympe lui avait accordé sa faveur.

L’enfant de nulle part releva alors la tête, pressée de quitter le navire au bord du naufrage pour rejoindre l’Adrestia. Par des enjambées assurées, elle courut pour sauter vers le pont ; mais quand elle croisa le regard d’Hérodote, celui-ci la vit reprendre une expression subitement paniquée.

Il comprit trop tard.

Barnabas non.

Puisque ce fut le vieux marin qui bloqua les deux sabres qui s’abattirent conjointement sur eux – bien que la longueur de sa lame soit petite, elle fut suffisante pour y recevoir ses sœurs ennemies. Pétrifié, Hérodote eut le réflexe de se protéger de son coude, avant d’essayer d’abattre son bâton sur l’une des deux pirates qui avait infiltré le pont. Cela n’eut aucun effet, car dès que Barnabas relâcha sa parade, ils furent encerclés par les rescapés trop tenaces d’un combat naval catastrophique. Les deux vieillards se retrouvèrent dos à dos pour ne pas se faire prendre par surprise, dans une tentative bien pitoyable de paraître à la hauteur. Déjà essoufflé, Hérodote voulut faire preuve d’intimidation avec son arme fragile, la pointant d’un air déterminé vers l’opposant le plus proche – c’était un homme dont la longue cicatrice qui lui courait sur le nez barrait son visage en deux ; il parut terriblement amusé qu’un bâton de bois puisse rivaliser avec son épée. Barnabas grogna comme un chien dont on avait transgressé le territoire.

— Vous pensez pouvoir me prendre à revers, bande d’imbéciles ? s’exclama-t-il d’une voix rauque. J’ai navigué sur ces mers avant que vous ne soyiez nés !

À ces mots, la femme qui tournait autour d’eux comme une lionne afficha un sourire mauvais. Elle n’avait pas de casque, mais une spallière en cuir protégeait son épaule gauche.

— Les menaces d’un ancêtre ne me font pas peur. Votre misthios a beau nous ravir notre capitaine, nous saurons en faire de même pour ses navigateurs.

— Ha ! Tu finiras au fond de l’océan quelle qu’en soit l’issue. Y’a-t-il un honneur à attaquer par derrière un homme sans défense ?

La voix de Barnabas était chargée d’une assurance admirable, d’une confiance aussi solide qu’un roc ; Hérodote sentait son dos vibrer contre le sien tant il parlait fort pour montrer qu’il n’était pas intimidé. L’historien resserra la prise sur son bâton lorsque son opposant à la cicatrice laissa échapper un sourire vicieux.

— L’honneur ne fait pas vivre longtemps en mer, rétorqua ce dernier.

Barnabas tourna la tête pour lui répondre, mais il s’agissait plus d’un effet de style qu’autre chose, puisque son œil valide ne lâchait pas la première pirate :

— Quand on en manque, c’est généralement le cas, oui. Poséidon n’aime pas qu’on saccage son royaume.

Malgré lui, Hérodote laissa échapper un soupir atterré. Ils étaient sur la corde raide et tout ce que Barnabas trouvait à dire pour intimider leurs adversaires, c’était de mentionner la colère des Dieux ?

— Le Dieu appréciera notre sacrifice, enchaîna la pirate en armant son épée. On lui renvoie un de ses enfants borgnes, après tout !

Son compagnon éclata de rire suite à la plaisanterie et Hérodote, qui se savait pourtant ridiculement faible, eut envie de lui enfoncer son bâton dans la gorge jusqu’à ce qu’il ressorte par l’autre trou. Il fronça les sourcils en affichant le visage le plus dur possible, tandis que Barnabas armait son épée sous la colère. Au moment où le capitaine lui donnait une impulsion discrète du coude pour qu’ils s’élancent vers leurs opposants, un cri perçant déchira le ciel.

Alors qu’Hérodote se baissait vivement pour éviter l’assaut du pirate – réflexe qui lui sauva la vie même si son dos ne l’en remerciait pas – il entendit un hurlement de douleur jaillir dans son dos, bien vite suivi du bruit caractéristique d’une lame ressortant d’un corps. Dépassé, il voulut se retourner mais, pris dans sa propre bataille, il fut forcé de tenir son bâton à deux mains pour contrer l’épée qui voulut lui fracasser la tête ; le pirate appuya si fort sur le bois qu’il crut qu’il allait se briser en deux. Paniqué, il bascula en arrière sous la pression, trop faible pour résister. Il voyait déjà la lame lui éventrer le cœur quand un deuxième cri se fit entendre.

Cette fois-ci, le son était plus net, et surtout, il était suivi d’un battement d’ailes furieux.

Ikaros surgit dans le champ de vision d’Hérodote en même temps que Barnabas. L’aigle s’abattit sur la tête du pirate à une vitesse brutale, tant et si bien qu’il réussit à le faire trébucher sur plusieurs pas avant que le navigateur ne charge sur le malheureux. Hérodote, l’esprit brouillée par la rapidité des événements, vit son opposant être violemment transpercé au niveau de la gorge. Le corps convulsa quelques secondes dans un râle étouffé par le sang qui inondait le pont, et Barnabas retira son épée sans aucune pitié. La fureur qui brillait dans son regard tranchait net avec son caractère habituel ; Ikaros, tout droit sorti d’un mirage, s’était posé sur le bastingage après son sauvetage.

Hébété, l’historien resta au sol. Le contrejour l’empêchait de bien distinguer l’expression du capitaine éclairé par le soleil et, venant de très loin, il entendait l’équipage dispersé remonter à bord de l’Adrestia : cette fois-ci, la bataille navale était belle et bien finie. Puis, une main familière se tendit sous son nez :

— Hérodote, est-ce que ça va ?

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tout en levant un bras encore tremblant ; on le hissa sur ses deux pieds comme s’il pesait une plume, et il se retrouva face à face avec Kassandra.

La misthios avait le visage trempé de sueur, quelques éraflures sur les joues, et beaucoup trop d’entailles sur le corps. Malgré son corps fourbu et le sang qui engluait ses cheveux, elle ne fixait que lui, un souci bien présent marqué sur ses traits. Hérodote scruta la lance de Léonidas pendant quelques secondes avant d’acquiescer.

— Oui, oui, je vais bien. Mais… ?

Il chercha du regard la deuxième pirate, celle qui avait dû partir à l’assaut de Barnabas quand lui avait dû s’occuper de l’autre. Elle gisait à quelques pas, effondrée douloureusement sur le pont, et sa bouche était ouverte pour laisser échapper un cri fantôme. Le trou béant dans sa poitrine faisait écho à la mutilation horrible de son visage.

Ikaros lui avait crevé les yeux.

Comprenant tout d’un seul coup, Hérodote tourna la tête pour fixer l’oiseau, qui soignait son plumage comme si de rien n’était. Kassandra suivit son regard, et un petit sourire grignota ses lèvres lorsque le visage de Barnabas s’illumina :

— C’est ton aigle ! Par les Dieux, il nous a sauvé la vie !

Ikaros glatit joyeusement en battant des ailes. Hérodote supposa que c’était sa manière de rire.

— Je t’avais dit qu’il avait un œil sur tout, répondit Kassandra en secouant la tête d’un air amusé.

— Il s’est battu avec moi !

Son navigateur se mit à rire, ébahi par le prodige auquel il avait assisté. Désormais, il n’y avait plus aucune trace de la haine violente qui avait animé ses gestes un peu plus tôt – et quelque part, Hérodote trouvait que le sourire lui allait mieux. Kassandra étendit un bras ; aussitôt, Ikaros vint se percher sur le brassard en cuir qui s’y trouvait. Sa compagne lui ébouriffa tendrement les plumes, avant de faire signe à Barnabas de venir plus près. Ce dernier, coupé dans son hilarité nerveuse, se calma un peu :

— Moi ?

— Rapproche-toi un peu, vieillard, l’incita Kassandra avec un autre sourire.

Entre temps, Hérodote avait pu épousseter son chiton et réajuster la capuche bleue qui avait failli tomber de ses épaules pendant le combat. Il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard presque enfantin du marin, qui contemplait l’oiseau près de lui d’un profond respect. Silencieusement, il avait l’air de demander la permission. Hérodote lui répondit par un petit sourire sage.

Lentement, Kassandra étendit le bras. D’un mouvement de la tête, elle fit comprendre à Barnabas qu’il devait faire de même, et il s’exécuta sans mot dire, soudainement très attentif. Ikaros pencha la tête sur le côté, curieux ; et puis, avec la même précaution qu’aurait eue un homme tenant un vase de porcelaine, il posa une serre acérée sur l’avant-bras sec du capitaine. Ce dernier frémit, ne lâchant pas de l’œil les immenses griffes qui ceinturaient délicatement sa peau, aussi longues que des couteaux. Quelques secondes de plus, et l’aigle avait posé sa deuxième patte sur lui sans une seule égratignure.

Kassandra, à présent, lui tenait le bras pour le rassurer tout en veillant à ce qu’il se positionne correctement. Hérodote, qui assistait à la scène sans dire un mot, fut pris d’un certain transport lorsque la misthios lâcha Barnabas pour le laisser porter l’oiseau seul. Ikaros semblait conscient de l’importance de la chose ; il étendit paisiblement les ailes en poussant un petit cri.

Un sourire rayonnant illumina Barnabas. Ému, il n’osait pas bouger, mais Kassandra le détendit en déclarant doucement :

— Regarde. Tu portes le messager des Dieux.

Ikaros pencha la tête sur le côté, flatté par cette appellation.

Barnabas avait l’expression d’un enfant de dix ans placardé sur le visage. Il était si admiratif qu’il respirait à peine, et la fascination qui émanait de lui semblait bien plus profonde qu’un simple respect religieux. Il scrutait chaque mouvement de l’aigle, vibrait au moindre frémissement de plumes, évaluait le poids conséquent sur son bras ; et puis, enhardi par cette étude scrupuleuse, il leva sa deuxième main au niveau de la tête de l’oiseau, mais n’osa pas finir son geste. À la recherche d’un encouragement, il fixa Kassandra : elle l’approuva d’un sourire.

Alors, fébrile, il posa deux doigts sur le petit crâne, puis une main entière. Ikaros ferma doucement les paupières pour montrer son contentement, et un rire nerveux échappa à son porteur :

— Par les Dieux…

— Je te le laisse, il mérite de se reposer. Hérodote, tiens-moi ça.

L’historien, qui s’était laissé prendre dans la contemplation presque légendaire de la scène, cilla quand on l’interpella. Surpris, il vit Kassandra s’avancer jusqu’à lui, les épaules fourbues par la fatigue.

Dans sa main se trouvait la lance de Léonidas.

— Oh non, je ne suis pas sûr que… protesta-t-il faiblement en secouant la tête.

— Allez, ce n’est l’affaire que de quelques minutes. Quelqu’un doit bien débarrasser les corps, rétorqua la misthios en désignant les pirates effondrés.

En arrière-plan, l’équipage commençait aussi à déblayer le pont. Quelques marins regardaient, de temps à autre, le curieux spectacle sur le poste de commande, où leur navigateur tenait un aigle à bout de bras avec une drôle d’expression. Les débris des trirèmes pirates sombraient peu à peu en faisant bouillonner la mer, et bientôt, il ne resta plus que quelques épaves de bois flottant à la surface. À l’horizon, aucun signe de navire ennemi.

C’était calme. Pour l’instant.

— À moins que tu ne puisses faire passer ces deux-là par-dessus bord, ajouta Kassandra avec malice.

Elle tendit la lame encore rouge pour appuyer gestuellement ses propos. Hérodote se sentit pâlir.

Ce n’était pas tant le sang, le problème. Mais depuis qu’il avait aperçu l’arme à Delphes, le pouvoir qui s’en dégageait lui avait fait peur tout en l’intriguant. Amener Kassandra sur Andros n’avait fait que confirmer ses soupçons – la lance brisée qu’elle portait venait d’une autre civilisation bien plus ancienne, et terriblement redoutable. Être en possession d’une telle lame n’était pas sans conséquence. La tenir, même quelques minutes, était une épreuve : quand il l’avait touchée aux Thermopiles, près du lion de Léonidas, la vision qui s’en était suivie avait été si puissante qu’il avait manqué de s’évanouir.

Et désormais, la voir tendue de bonne grâce par sa porteuse…

— Je ne peux pas la prendre.

— Mais si. Attrape !

Avant qu’il ne puisse dire non, la mercenaire lui jeta son arme. Pendant une seconde, il fut tenté de la laisser tomber par terre, mais son instinct l’en empêcha et il rattrapa maladroitement le manche. Il pesait lourd dans sa main ; Kassandra s’était déjà approché du premier corps pour le soulever.

— Kassandra ! protesta-t-il d’un ton vexé.

Elle ne se donna même pas la peine de lui répondre, chargeant son fardeau sur une épaule avec un petit sourire. Hérodote, décontenancé, jeta un coup d’œil légèrement angoissé vers l’arme qu’il s’attendait à voir briller, ou à lui renvoyer une hallucination comme la dernière fois qu’il l’avait eu en sa possession. Rien ne se passa, pourtant – Kassandra avait eu le temps d’envoyer un pirate par-dessus bord et se dirigeait vers le deuxième cadavre. Il mit un temps à comprendre que la lame était réellement sans danger, qu’il pouvait se détendre, respirer même ; et son regard alla se poser sur le seul homme qui lui faisait face.

Il tenait la lance de Léonidas, et Barnabas portait Ikaros. La situation était absurde. Le capitaine de l’Adrestia, désormais en totale confiance, caressait affectueusement la tête de l’oiseau avec un grand sourire béat. Il l’élevait d’un bras respectueux, un peu trop haut, témoignage du respect incommensurable qu’il vouait à l’aigle et tout ce qu’il représentait. Dans le miroir de cette image, Hérodote se vit agir de façon similaire avec la lance, car il la tenait de cette même manière un peu gauche et terriblement humble, à distance respectable de son propre cœur. Sa fascination n’effaçait en rien sa crainte, mais il prit soudainement conscience que Kassandra leur avait légué les deux choses qui faisaient d’elle une légende.

Frappé par un tel reflet, il sortit brusquement de ses pensées pour chercher la misthios des yeux. Cette dernière, au même moment, poussait le dernier corps au-dessus du bastingage, et finit par se retourner pour lui adresser un sourire compatissant. Comme si de rien n’était, elle lui reprit la lance des mains, et tendit le bras à hauteur de sa tête :

— Je te le reprends, Barnabas. Tu ne m’en veux pas ?

La demande n’arracha pas l’intéressé de sa contemplation, puisque celui-ci répondit sans lâcher Ikaros de l’œil :

— Non, par les Moires, bien sûr que non… Comment dois-je–

Sa phrase se finit dans un battement d’aile soudain qui le fit sursauter. L’aigle avait quitté son perchoir sans écorcher la peau de Barnabas, et ce dernier l’observa se poser sur le brassard de Kassandra avec admiration. Elle fit un petit signe de tête satisfait, avant de s’avancer vers le poste de commande pour s’adresser à l’équipage :

— Sortez les voiles ! Ne nous éternisons pas ici.

Encore tout retourné par son expérience, Barnabas fit plusieurs fois l’aller-retour visuel entre son bras, encore tendu un peu trop haut, et le visage d’Hérodote qui affichait une expression perplexe similaire. La sensation drôlement marquante de la lame au creux de sa main entrouverte restait tenace ; l’historien mit un temps à la relâcher totalement, tout comme le capitaine se força à baisser la sienne.

Plus par réflexe qu’autre chose, ils reprirent leur place respective aux côtés de la commandante. Barnabas à droite, Hérodote à gauche. Cela semblait tout bonnement naturel. L’Adrestia gonfla alors ses voiles et fendit les vagues dans de grands remous, tandis que la rumeur d’un chant marin montait parmi les rameurs.

Ikaros lança un dernier cri au moment où le gouvernail vira vers Keos – cette fois-ci, Hérodote comprit que c’était un rire.

* * *

Quand la nuit tombait, l’Adrestia trouvait généralement un port où s’amarrer. Quand ce n’était pas le cas, plusieurs membres d’équipage organisaient les tours de gardes à la vigie ; mais peu importe où le bateau se trouvait, deux braseros restaient sans cesse allumés sous le grand mât et à la poupe. C’était auprès du deuxième plus en retrait qu’Hérodote s’installait, alors que la plupart des marins se rassemblait autour du grand feu du milieu pour raconter leurs histoires. Barnabas se plaisait énormément à ce jeu-là : il y avait toujours un moment où le capitaine demandait la parole et, sous l’éclairage solennel des flammes, il contait une histoire datant de ses jeunes années en mer. Même si on avait entendu le récit cent fois, on l’écoutait toujours. Kassandra souriait quand elle l’entendait parler.

La majorité des marins dormaient à la belle étoile ; le climat le permettait. Quelques-uns se réfugiaient dans l’entrepont, sortant parfois de la trappe qui y menait pour prendre le relais avec ceux restés debout au beau milieu de la nuit. Hérodote, comme la plupart, dormait souvent sur le pont en rabattant sa capuche lorsqu’il s’adossait au mur de la poupe. Il fixait les cendres toujours vives sans vraiment les voir, suivant le trajet de leurs paillettes rouges qui montaient pour se confondre avec les étoiles plus haut. La nuit en Méditerranée n’était jamais la même.

Puis, au milieu de l’agitation générale, Ikaros finissait par le rejoindre. Aussi silencieux qu’une ombre et perché sur le bastingage, il scrutait le feu de ses grands yeux noirs avec curiosité, se demandant sûrement quelle était la nature de ce deuxième soleil. Hérodote se plaisait à observer ses réactions quand il tisonnait le foyer ; pour un peu, il était presque tenté de tendre la main afin qu’il se rapproche, mais la prudence l’engageait à éviter toute mauvaise réaction. Un aigle restait un aigle, et il ne voulait pas finir manchot par bêtise.

Ce soir-là, après n’avoir rencontré aucun autre accroc dans les eaux de Keos, Kassandra se coucha plus tôt que d’ordinaire. Elle pouvait rester à la poupe pour lui tenir compagnie, tout comme passer la soirée avec le reste de l’équipage ; cette fois-ci, elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur le dos, sans prendre la peine d’ôter son plastron. Un grognement suivit cette action. Hérodote sourit.

— Fatiguée, ma chère ?

— Ce _maláka_ de mercenaire m’a scié les épaules avec sa hache, maugréa l’intéressée en examinant le ciel. J’aurais dû parer son coup plus tôt.

— C’est ce qui arrive, je suppose, quand on affronte un adversaire faisant deux fois sa taille.

Sa remarque ne fut pas moqueuse, simplement observatrice. Pendant un moment, Kassandra garda le silence : elle avait le corps lourd, les yeux qui clignaient plus que d’ordinaire, mais elle se plongeait dans une observation attentive du ciel au-dessus d’elle. Sous le mât, la voix de Barnabas leur parvenait d’un ton dramatique.

— Nous voyagions dans des eaux connues pour leur danger, mais la mer était calme ce jour-là. L’embuscade pirate nous est tombée dessus sans prévenir ! J’étais resté sur le bateau pour le défendre. Il y avait plusieurs trirèmes et un capitaine féroce…

La manière dont il racontait son récit aurait rendu jaloux les plus grands acteurs, tant il tenait son auditoire en haleine – Reza, accoudé contre le grand mât, tenait son cratère de vin penché sans y faire attention, et le liquide touchait presque le bord, prêt à éclabousser son chiton. Même Ikaros fixait la petite assemblée d’un œil alerte. Amusé, Hérodote secoua la tête tandis que Kassandra se laissait aller à un sourire tendre.

— Tu devrais dormir, lui souffla-t-il doucement.

Elle ne lâchait pas les étoiles des yeux.

— Je devrais…

Sa voix, sereine, s’étouffa comme les braises du petit foyer de la poupe. Hérodote, comprenant qu’elle voulait poursuivre, attendit la suite en haussant un sourcil ; puis, péniblement, Kassandra leva un bras lourd vers la direction qu’elle scrutait. Concentré, l’historien suivit sa trajectoire, avant de réfléchir quelques secondes sur la forme du motif triangulaire qui se dessinait parmi les diamants célestes.

Cette attitude lui rappelait à quel point la mercenaire aimait le couvercle au-dessus de leur tête. Une fois, alors qu’ils étaient en train de naviguer sur une mer d’huile, sans aucun navire à l’horizon et avec la lune pour seule compagnie, Barnabas s’était calmement extasié sur Ouranos. Il s’était empressé de prétendre que les étoiles relevaient de l’aide divine, évidemment – mais Kassandra avait balbutié, presque honteusement, sa propre théorie sur le sujet. C’étaient des milliers de petits soleils qui brûlaient très loin, très froids. Barnabas avait ri, mais n’avait pas jugé, bien sûr. Hérodote se demandait si elle savait que son opinion était partagée, parfois même par des savants éminents, et le fait qu’elle soit arrivée à cette conclusion par elle-même avait quelque chose d’impressionnant. La vie à Kephallonia avait dû être bien maussade, mais le ciel, sur cette île, avait été le même que pour toute la Grèce.

— C’est la constellation de l’aigle, répondit-il enfin.

Kassandra sourit avec fatigue. Elle le savait déjà.

— C’est la constellation d’Ikaros.

L’intéressé, qui s’était déplacé sur le bastingage en sautillant, redressa la tête à la suite de son nom. Hérodote lui jeta un coup d’œil affectueux, presque comme pour un animal de compagnie, et il ne put s’empêcher de préciser :

— Il y a une autre constellation à l’attention d’Ikaros.

— Vraiment ? demanda Kassandra d’un ton surpris.

Hérodote hocha la tête, pointant un agrégat d’étoiles un peu plus loin :

— La constellation du Bouvier, là-bas.

— Je pensais qu’elle était liée à Déméter.

— Certains le pensent, oui. Mais il y a une autre version de la légende. Un vigneron nommé Icarios, à qui Dionysos a enseigné l’art de la vigne. Il devait garder le secret, mais il l’a livré à quelques paysans. Une fois ivres, ces derniers l’ont battu à mort en pensant qu’il les avait empoisonnés. En sa mémoire, le dieu l’a inscrit sur le firmament.

— Je n’en avais jamais entendu parler.

— Elle est bien moins connue que celle d’Icare, en effet.

De là où il était, Hérodote voyait ses paupières s’alourdir de temps à autre, mais quand il apportait des éclaircissements à ses questions, elle semblait subitement tirée du sommeil qui l’appelait. Un sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres, tandis qu’elle s’adressait à son compagnon à plumes :

— Qu’en penses-tu, Ikaros ? Être ivre de soleil ou s’enivrer par la boisson ?

L’aigle piailla en guise de protestation et s’ébroua. La mercenaire secoua péniblement la tête depuis sa position allongée, concluant d’un ton compatissant :

— Je pense qu’il préfère voler que boire.

— Pour un oiseau, c’est peut-être plus sage, acquiesça-t-il en hochant la tête.

Un silence tranquille s’installa à la poupe.

— Nous étions encerclés, sans espoir de survie ! Les Parques approchaient déjà leur ciseau. C’est Zeus qui envoya lui-même son messager pour me sauver la vie ! Il était si rapide que j’ai à peine eu le temps de le voir…

Kassandra, à deux doigts de s’endormir, fut saisie d’un rire clair et bref qui l’agita dans son plastron. Hérodote, de son côté, laissa apparaître un sourire bienveillant lorsqu’il croisa le regard de Barnabas par-dessus les deux feux qui les séparaient. Ce fut une conversation sans mot, et Ikaros salua la performance en ébouriffant ses plumes.

— C’est un bon conteur, murmura-t-il en le voyant se détourner pour continuer son récit avec énergie.

— Vous l’êtes tous les deux, au fond.

Hérodote dévisagea Kassandra avec surprise en réalisant qu’elle l’avait entendu, malgré son volume bas. Pris au dépourvu, il ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir, mais elle se chargea de clore la conversation en fermant les yeux :

— Bonne nuit, Hérodote. Et merci.

Il y eut une pause avant qu’il ne sache quoi répondre.

— … Bonne nuit, Kassandra. Et de rien.

En quelques secondes à peine, elle dormait déjà.

Lui aussi commençait à sentir la fatigue alourdir son corps. Près du grand brasero, Gelon avait pris la place de Barnabas ; le conte changea de ton pour aborder une rencontre ténébreuse avec des serpents de mer. L’ancienne capitaine était tout aussi passionnée pour les histoires au coin du feu, quand bien même elle y joignait souvent plus de jurons que nécessaire, mais cette éloquence plus crue était grandement saluée par les marins de l’Adrestia. Une clameur s’éleva bien vite, lorsque Reza se renversa enfin son cratère de vin dessus, sous les applaudissements de ceux qui avaient attendu la chute lors du conte de Barnabas. Le timonier tenta maladroitement d’éponger les dégâts en empruntant la tunique de Tekton, et ce dernier leva son marteau avec indignation, engendrant plusieurs rires. Résigné, Hérodote rajusta sa capuche et s’appuya un peu mieux contre la paroi de bois afin d’appeler le sommeil – mais à peine fermait-il les yeux que le craquement du bois lui indiquait que quelqu’un rejoignait la poupe. Grâce au poids des pas, il reconnut facilement le nouveau venu, et ne daigna même pas soulever une paupière.

— … Tu ne penses pas qu’il faudrait lui donner une couverture ? demanda une voix soudainement bien moins confiante.

La question lui arracha un sourire.

— Je pense qu’elle a dormi dans des endroits bien plus hostiles que le pont d’un bateau.

Un soupir ennuyé lui répondit.

— Tout de même… Elle ne s’est même pas lavée.

— Elle le fera.

— Elle aurait pu enlever son armure.

— Toi qui la compares si souvent à Achille, tu sais quel bien cela lui a fait.

Le regard qu’il reçut fut si perçant qu’il fut contraint d’ouvrir les yeux pour lui faire face.

Barnabas, visiblement partagé entre l’envie d’aider et celle de rester à sa place, le scruta en fronçant les sourcils dans tout ce qu’il y avait de plus sérieux. Au bout de quelques secondes cependant, il se ravisa et hocha la tête d’un air résigné. Hérodote sourit un peu plus fort : c’était l’argument mythologique qui avait fait mouche. Enfin Barnabas consentit à s’asseoir sur le pont, en face du petit brasero qui brûlait encore, près de lui, et son œil valide se braqua immédiatement sur Ikaros.

L’oiseau lissait ses plumes avec son bec d’un air concentré. Il n’était pas très loin des deux hommes, mais dut se sentir observé car, brusquement, il cessa son activité pour fixer le capitaine. Capitaine qui, toujours avec ce visage d’adoration divine, osa lever un petit peu son bras, de manière à la fois très solennelle et craintive, pour le saluer. Après un temps, Ikaros courba la tête comme pour le saluer à son tour. Puis il s’envola dans un bruit feutré, gracieusement soulevé par le vent jusqu’à l’une des plus hautes vergues du mât. Les deux regards fixés sur lui le suivirent par réflexe avant de se trouver mutuellement. Barnabas fut le premier à réagir, d’une voix plus posée que d’ordinaire :

— Je n’aurais jamais pensé vivre ça de toute ma vie.

— C’est vraiment remarquable, chuchota Hérodote plus pour lui-même que pour autre chose.

— N’est-ce pas ?

Son agitation fut ponctuée d’un coup de poing joyeux sur l’épaule de l’historien, qui ne put refréner une grimace.

— Je pense que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que cet aigle nous surprendra, confia le capitaine de l’Adrestia sur l’air de la confidence.

Il faisait attention, malgré son enthousiasme, à garder une voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Kassandra, toujours endormie. C’était touchant.

— « Nous » ? répéta Hérodote en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

— Bien sûr, « nous ». Qui d’autre ?

Un instant, il fut tenté de répondre qu’il se pensait exclu d’un tel pronom. Qu’il n’était que de passage, après tout, qu’un homme important l’attendait à Athènes, que peut-être aurait-on besoin de lui ailleurs, et que sa présence sur le pont de l’Adrestia était éphémère. Sauf qu’il s’était passé des choses, en Phokis. L’oracle, le Culte, la lance de Léonidas, un capitaine peut-être un peu trop borné et une enfant de nulle part décidément attachante. Un aigle légendaire très affectueux, aussi.

Sa réponse se fana dans sa gorge alors que son raisonnement finissait d’éclore. Lentement, ses yeux dérivèrent sur le brasero, puis sur le grand mât, et enfin vers le ciel que Kassandra avait contemplé un peu plus tôt. Il s’entendit répondre tout autre chose :

— Personne. Juste nous alors.

Et lorsque Morphée vient les chercher, qu'ils se retrouvent à dormir l'un sur l'autre sans trop d’efforts, que Kassandra rajuste l’une de ses couvertures sur eux avec un sourire, accompagnée par Ikaros qui les réveille en leur picorant la tête, Hérodote réalise qu’il n’est plus spectateur de la dynamique qu’il trouvait si fascinante.

En fait, il en fait déjà partie.

**Author's Note:**

> Laissez-moi être FRAGILE à propos de mon nouveau trio préféré


End file.
